Kokoro No Innocence
by FEyaHh
Summary: hoshiko is your typical otaku,what happens when she finds a mysterious necklace and a book with the peice of the fortheenths song in the middle of the book,does that mean the D graymanworld existed?and what is her connection to it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i don't own i only own my Oc characters,by the way if your a fan of hunterxhunter pls read my fanfiction Destiny's Fate and pls review the story so i can continue

Beginning

Sunday Morning…  
>HOSHIKO get your lazy butt down here,Uwahhh…run for your lives akuma's are here ahhhh!... oh it was a dream i looked at my room the sun was shining from my window i made my way down stairs<p>

There you are you naughty girl i told you to sleep early but you stayed awake last night so your still reading that Di Graiman of yours,mom it's not Di graiman it's she retorted,i don't care you crazy otaku,her stomach growled mom can you just please give me my breakfast,fine her mom replied..

At her room well my room is clean..wait i forgot the bottom of my bed(looks under the bed)it's also clean…wait their's a box(get's box)wow it's really old i wonder what's inside?(looks inside)cool their's a blue necklace and a white and blue book?weird i wonder what's written inside the book and what about this strange necklace?gotta ask mom

A the kitchen mom..

what is this book about and this strange necklace?,that's nothing my daughter that's probably the garbage i was about to throw out,but mom the necklace looks so beautiful why would you throw it away?,that's none of your business just leave those there at the table i'll throw it out later,mom your hiding something from me!tell me what's the meaning of this?,memento she anwered back,memento what about it?,your real mom,What real mom your my real mom right?Right?

Hoshiko-chan you've grown into a beautiful young girl i think i's time for you to know,mom what are you talking about your my real mom Right?right mom,no Hoshiko im really sorry i hid it to you for all this years her mother said while tear's falling,mom tell me what really happened?

well it was 16 years ago i just transferred to my new house and at that time i had finished unpacking the stuff i brought,that's when i heard a knock on the door,i opened the door and looked at the person infront of my door,it was a woman she was wounded and bleeding and in her hands there laid a cute baby with her,was that me mom?yes let me continue the story she was wearing a soaked cloak,she handed me the baby in the basket then she gave me that box and said give it to her when the time comes and then she suddenly disappeared,that night while holding you was thinking of a name to give to you i decided to look at the sky that's when i looked at the sky there were stars everywhere and shooting stars came and fell,that night i thought you were blessed that's when i thought of the name Hoshiko which ment Starchild

mom thankyou for everything,wait your not angry at me hoshiko?,eh why would i you took care of me and in my heart you'll always be my number one,Hoshiko daisuke ne my mother said while hugging me i'll make you more dresses,ahh mom i'm gonna go to my room,ah ok her mother answered back

At her room..

i wonder whats inside this book?i'm gonna wear this necklace since it's from my mother,what's this?why isn' there a single writing here?all of the pages are blan…k,ehh there's a writing in the middle page ?is this a lyric?,for some reason i can understand the writing even though i don't know this writing,i'll go to the music room to play the piece

at the piano room..

i opened the piano's cover and sat at the piano's chair i placed the book at the sheet place and started putting my hands on the piano's keysi, i started playing the piano while singing..

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite...Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu,futatsuto Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae Ikui kuno tositsukia Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo..  
>that's when a dim light glowed from my necklace and the lyrics in the book glowed with beautiful golden light..<p>

Meanwhile at the HQ i miss allen-kun lenalee exclaimed while tears following her words,why don't we visit his room lavi asked,ok let's go lenalee answered in a happy way

At allen's room

allen's smell is still here i really miss him lavi-kun!,me too…lavi added

Watashiha inorituzukeru Mou kakonnokotoni ai

lenalee do you hear that lavi questioned,what are you talking about lavi-kun?lenalee asked

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

there it is again,what is it lavi that you are talking about?lenalee asked again,a voice and a melody,like a piano?,yes that's it somebody is playing the piano lavi answered,but why can't i hear it?...lenalee gave a questioning look towards lavi

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume…

Lavi i can hear it now somebody is singing and playing the piano,i told you now the question is who?lavi asked but only..,lavi only who?lenalee asked for the third time  
>ALLEN..lavi exclaimed,allen so does that mean..lenalee questioned,yes lenalee i know this song lavi explained allen played this song at the arc,but allen is missing it's impossible for him to play it when he's gone...lenalee said while putting on a frown,lenalee we got to report this to komui lavi whispered,yes we should lenalee answered<p>

Meanwhile in hoshiko's house "…..

...somebody help me hoshiko cried out,hoshiko what's wrongher mother asked,mom help me…hoshiko exclaimed,hoshiko were does it hurt her mother asked again,ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tears fell down on hoshiko's eyes but this time they weren't just ordinary tears they were tainted by the color of red,hoshiko your eyes what's happening to you?,mom help me they're coming….

to be continued…  
>well for those who are wondering who is coming,hoshiko is half way in opening her powerfull innocence that's why she sensed akuma's coming in the human world,i know it's a little dramatic but pls Review and by the way if your a fan of hunterxhunter pls read my fanfic Destiny's Fate and review it please,and last but not least this is a cliffhanger 'smirks* evily well any way pls REVIEW ^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i don't own D Grayman i only own my Oc Characters,so by the way enjoy the fanfic XD…

chapter 2

At the HQ…  
>Oni san i need to talk to you! lenalee shouted,oh of course anything for my little sister komui replied happily,komui let's go lavi exclaimed,hey this brat is coming too? komui asked,yes oni san lavi is also going to talk to you lenalee replied with a happy tone..<p>

At komui's Quarters

WHAT!that's absurd that cannot happen!allen is missing and only he can play the Arc komui exclaimed with a serious expression,but oni san both me and lavi heard it in allen's room lenalee answered back with a frustrated expression,it's true komui me and lenalee heard it lavi added,well for now we need to keep this with ourselves if this reaches the highest court they'll go crazy and look for this person komui once again gave an serious look,your right brother lenalee also with a serious look

Meanwhile at hoshiko's house…

hoshiko who is coming? her mother asked,the..them! hoshiko gave a horrified look,hoshiko get a hold of your self tell me who's coming? her mother asked again,mother…the Akuma's she screamed after saying that more red tears came out of her eyes,Ho..hoshiko what are you talking about?your joking right?  
>her mother asked with also a horrified look,mom..i'm not joking there coming after us w…we gotta escape hoshiko screamed again,<br>hoshiko tell me whats happening to you? her mother asked for the third time,then a lustrous light shined on hoshiko's necklace and they disappeared…

To be continued…

So how was it?,was it odd?,well i'm still finding inspiration for my hunterxhunter fanfic,oh by the way Review pls!sorry if it's to short!


End file.
